


to prevent a war

by hetapeep41



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Yugotalia, balkans - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Sam - Freeform, and central italy to Vik, back in time, dean and cas are just here to piss bul and ro off, hajde da ludujemo is my favorite song XD, jason is a football fan lol, not my oc's the yugo's belong to tix91, this is so bad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetapeep41/pseuds/hetapeep41
Summary: What happens when a new prophesy brings our hero's to the most dysfunctional family of the world?
Relationships: Bosnia/Croatia (Hetalia), Bulgaria/Romania (Hetalia), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Poland/Lithuania (mentioned), Slovakia/Slovenia (Hetalia), macedonia/herzegovina, montenegro/greece, most couples arent mentioned, sejan(mentioned), serbia/central italy, the 7 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	to prevent a war

Rachel was in her cave getting ready to leave for the campfire, when she felt dizzy. She knew that it was a prophesy. She ran to the big house were Chiron would be. “Chiron!” she yelled trying to get the Centaur’s attention, Chiron turned around “Yes?” he asked confused “I think it’s another prophesy”. Green smoke filled her eyes and mouth.

“Stop the war between brothers that worked in unity,  
You will find them on the border of East and West”

Rachel collapsed in the arms of a bypassing kid of Iris. 

5 minutes later the camp and Hazel and Frank (who were visiting) were gathered at the campfire first some Apollo kids sung songs to open the event. Now everyone was waiting for Chiron to start talking. The rumor about a Prophesy had spread fast, the Ares and Athena cabin were discussing which war it was, while Percy who sat next to Annabeth was looking oddly at Will and Nico who were cuddling. When Leo arrived Chiron stood up and started talking “You already have heard about the Prophesy I assume?” almost all of them nodded “Well, for those who haven’t Rachel will you do the honor? He asked the redhead. Rachel who sat next to him on the wooden block nodded, Chiron had told her earlier what she had said she stood up and started. “Stop the war between brothers that worked in unity. You will find them on the border of East and West” Rachel said before she sat back down.

“Any idea what this means?” asked Will, Annabeth nodded at her good friend. “We have to stop a war but we don’t know which war. There have been so many wars in America, Europe, Asia, Africa, Oceania, we should figure out which war before we can do something else” Percy pipped up when I think of East and West I think of the Civil war.” Clarisse face palmed that was North and South idiot.” Frank nodded “maybe South America didn’t Ecuador and Peru have a war?” Leo nodded, “but I doubt a small border war could trigger a Prophesy, besides that’s North and South again” the others looked amazed “what? I know more than you think amigo”.

Sherman chimed up “Europe had the most wars, so I think we should look into Europe’s wars more.” Malcolm nodded “besides I am thinking that East and West could mean Eastern and Western Roman Empire, which was in Europe. This means that we have to look for our answer in the Balkans.” Annabeth smiled “good job, I think you are right, and there was a war in the 90s, actually a lot of different wars but together they are called the Yugoslav wars”. Clarisse nodded “damn that was a bloody war, they could have done Yugoslavia’s break up a bit more peaceful like the Baltic’s got their independence trough singing.” Hazel looked amazed and Nico yelled “wait! Yugoslavia broke up?” the others except for some looked confused. Nico signed “ we were both born when Yugoslavia was a country idiots, they were my neighbors when I grew up in Italy. I remember that there was this popular politician coming up in Yugoslavia, Josip Broz if I’m not mistaken. The man believed in brotherhood and unity, I wonder what became of him.” Realizing that he had said brotherhood (brothers) and unity he looked at Annabeth. the Athena and Ares cabin all nodded. “looks like we found our country Percy said” Nico immediately stood up “I volunteer for the quest, Yugoslavia were my neighbors I want to help them, besides I can shadow travel us there.” Will yelled “o no you don’t if you go I will go with you.” 

In the end the 7 + Will and Nico went on the quest, they got food from the kitchen and clothes from the early 1990’s from the Aphrodite cabin. They made it to the Argo when Ares appeared in front of them. “So you are gonna stop the Yugoslav wars and let the countries part in peace?” They all nodded “I will send you back to May 9 1990, 4 days before the red star Belgrade and Dinamo Zagreb riot. In 1990 the republics will start wanting independence . and then the bloodbath will follow years later” Percy looked at Ares (he still held a grudge against him) “why do we have to stop the war The Balkans aren’t that important, not like big shit ever happened there” Frank and Annabeth both looked amazed before Frank said “ The first World War started there when a Bosnian named Gavrilo Princip shot the Archduke of Austria Hungary on June 28 1918.” Annabeth nodded “Serbia, had warned Austria though, getting Bosnia was a bad idea for the country, and then visiting Sarajevo on the remembrance day of the battle of Kosovo. They had it coming” Ares coughed to get their attention. “The Balkans are in pain, many of these countries citizens fled during the war. Every year more people leave, life got bad there after the war. We can’t help Romania, Bulgaria and Greece since they weren’t part of the conflict but YOU will help the former Yugoslavians.” Hazel looked at Ares “But how it’s not like we know them or their language.” Then Hermes appeared “god of Languages remember” before he gave them letters when they opened it they saw 3 letters one in Serbo-Croatian the other in Slovenian and the last one in Macedonian. They suddenly understood what was written on it. Hermes vanished “that is one problem gone but how are we gonna stop it if we don’t know who we have to talk to.” Piper said before she read the letter:

‘Look for Janez, Dražen, Vuk, Enis, Šćepan and Marija  
also known as the personifications  
of Slovenia, Croatia, Serbia, Bosnia, Montenegro and Macedonia,  
they are in Zadar, they are easy to find together 

Leo laughed “this must be a joke, these people aren’t real. Next thing you are gonna tell me is that Sam, Dean and Castiel are really hunting monsters.

°Somewhere else°  
“Got ya you son of a bitch”, laughed a blond haired male, ”Dean, I don’t think that he is a vampire” a long haired Brunet replied. Wings were heard “Sam is right Dean” Castiel said, “Excuse me” he said walking towards the fanged man and his black haired companion. He undid their chains “You are countries aren’t you? Romania and Bulgaria?” he asked the duo. They nodded “But how do you know?” Romania asked “I am an angel and have been around for centuries I have seen you being born I have watched the both of you as small nations, like I have with others, I always watched over the Balkan nations and the Baltic nations, now I apology for Dean over there” he said before he disappeared, with the Winchesters. Leaving the nations confused.”

°Back to the Argo°  
When they got into the Argo most of them went to their rooms to change their clothes, except for Leo who went to sail the ship. When Percy got in his room he saw Grover sitting on his bed apparently Grover had to go and discover the last jungle of Europe in 1990, then go back in 2020 to look what changed there.  
When the group met up they decided to discuss groups and an action plan “I’m sad that it isn’t Split, you guys loved it there” Percy said. Nico shook his head “I’m glad that it isn’t Split”.

When they parted the water changed to a bluer color, Percy noted that the sea was bluer back then. The trip was normal some monsters, Leo fell in the water twice, they saw Hercules, the usual. When they arrived Grover promised to Iris message them when he was done so they could leave. They split up in groups of 2 and 3, Will and Nico, Annabeth and Percy, Hazel and Frank, Piper and Leo and Jason. “Iris message when we find them”.

°Somewhere on the beach°  
A tall black hared male was sleeping while a light and dark haired brunet were playing football, a Blonde and a brunette were building a sandcastle and the last person was choosing a music channel. The dark haired male shot the ball in the water ”Srbija Jebote” yelled the other while he got the ball he accidently threw the ball on the sleeping Montenegrin waking him up, and no he didn’t look amused “Boli me kurac Dražen” he yelled throwing the ball right in Srbija’s face. Meanwhile Bosnia had picked a channel the song that was currently playing was Hajde Da Ludujemo their entry from a couple of days ago for Eurovision. The song placed 7th and was already a hit in Yugoslavia.  
These 6 people cousins, brothers… were known as the 6 Yugoslavs nations.

Meanwhile the others had split (no pun intended) up in groups and had picked their places to look for them Annabeth and Percy would look in the old parts of the city, Frank and Hazel would do the rest of the city, Nico and Will got the beaches and Leo, Jason and Piper went to the outskirts of Zadar county. 

Jason really wanted to go look around the field of NK Zadar, Leo and Piper promised that they would visit it. After a little while, they hadn’t found anything so they gave in to Jason’s request. When they were almost at the field of NK Zadar they saw a group of people bully a smaller child. They were holding him above the ground. ”Leave me alone!” he yelled. “You little piece of shit you will never be a great footballer” one of the bullies said. The bully kicked him “Danijel!” the kid yelled. Jason and Leo were tired of it. Another kid appeared some of the bullies grabbed him and hold him back “Luka” he yelled. “leave them the fuck alone!” Jason yelled. The bully looked at him “Jebat cu ti mater u picku!” He cursed at him. “Pipes a little help please” Piper nodded and charmspeaked them to get them away. Leaving the trio with the 2 kids. The slightly taller kid ran to his friend, and helped him up from the ground. “are you alright Luka? ”he asked. “I am alright Danijel.” The duo turned to the trio “thank you for helping Luka” he smiled “are you visiting Yugoslavia? ” Danijel asked. “no problem” Jason smiled “and yes we are visiting” he answered “I’m Jason and these 2 are Piper and Leo” he introduced his best friends. “I’m Danijel and this is Luka” he said Jason’s eyes went wide ‘could they be? No that’s impossible. But then again they were next to the football field of NK Zadar, were they played growing up and his idols were kids in 1990…’ ‘should he ask them?...’ after a while Jason realized that he had zoned out. “hey Suba, we should get going, Hrvoje is probably looking for us” Luka said. Danijel agreed “goodbye, enjoy your visit and again thank you for helping Lukita” the duo walked off. 

Jason had heard the nickname’s Suba and Lukita and he knew that it was them. He had to tell them something “hey you 2” he yelled after them, they turned around to look at them “you will become the greatest footballers of your generation, I just know it, never give up”. They smiled, “hvala ti, Suba will definitely make it though I don’t think I will make it” Luka said “you will make it” Jason said “I believe in you”. Danijel smiled “I believe in you too Lukita” Piper and Leo joined in “we believe in you too” Piper smiled “yeah amigo you will do great later.” Leo winked, “see that are 4 people, that believe in you now you need to believe in yourself.” Jason said. Luka smiled “hvala ti, hvala ti” Danijel laid a arm around him “come on Lukita” they turned around again to leave. “Danijel turned to look back at the trio mouthing ‘thank you’. 

“What was that about?” Piper asked, “let’s say giving somebody a bit more confidence.”  
The lost hero trio didn’t have luck after that, they eventually went back to the meeting place and got Cevapi. 

Percy and Annabeth had only seen tourists, locals and Venetian buildings, they saw the old city port from 1543, both got Annabeth’s interest. Making them stop for a break and admire them, but the Yugo’s? they didn’t find them.

Frank and Hazel had the same luck, tourist spots, shops… but again no Yugo’s.

Nico and Will, however had luck…  
“Are you okay Nico” Will asked his boyfriend. Nico had been looking down since they arrived he wanted to lie but decided against it. “no I’m not” he said “Yugoslavia used to be Italy’s neighbor. And now I’m back to save the country of Rakija, Cevapi and Tito from a devastating war.” Will smiled softly and laid a arm around him. The couple continued walking close to the cliffs when they saw 6 people. A long haired brunet, a short haired brunet and a brunet with a curl to the side playing with a ball, 1 black haired that was sleeping, a blonde and a brunette preparing diner.  
“6 people looking like family but still different” Will started. 2 brunettes started a fight, the third brunet with the ball watched. “and always fighting.” They watched the short haired one throw the other fighter in the Adriatic sea. Nico looked at him “I will go to them and you Iris Message the others” Will nodded and quickly ran behind a rock, he grabbed what water from a bottle and called Annabeth. “we found them” he said happily. “we are at the outskirts of the beach near the cliffs. Can you come and tell the others?” Annabeth nodded. Will quickly went to Nico and the Yugo’s.  
Nico sat close to the Yugo’s he had even started talking to him. “this is Will my…” he trailed of. “Boyfriend” Will said worried”. “Hey don’t be worried about being gay the girl said. Well Vuk here is straight” she gestured to the short haired male. “Seeing as he is dating Ellie, Dražen here isn’t though seeing as he has Enis” she gestured to the other 2 brunets. To end the couples you have me and Idraza, Šćepan” she pointed to the black haired male” and Heracles while Janez” the blonde looked up “has a thing for Jakub and our cousin Feliks has been together with Toris for centuries, so nothing to be afraid of.” She smiled warmly. 

The names matched the, these 6 were the Yugo’s. Soon the 7 arrived. Vuk woke up Šćepan, and after introductions Annabeth spoke up. “look we know that you are countries. We are demigods, from 2020 and we come to tell you that you have to stop the coming war.” Vuk laughed “Enis did your Bosnians kill another archduke?” Before the annoyed Bosnian could respond Frank answered “it’s the fall of Yugoslavia, war will break out by 1991. In 1995 the biggest genocide since World War 2 will happen. Bosnian Serbs will kill over 8000 Muslim boys and men in Srebrenica over 11 days.”Enis eyes went wide and he grew pale. Dražen laid an arm around him while quietly cursing Srpska. Šćepan, Marija, Janez and even Vuk didn’t know what to say. Before the Serb looked at Annabeth “Question will that annoying kid still try to get his independence?” She nodded “and he will get a war and you will get bombed.” He nodded “noted”. “so If you want to stop the war go to your presidents and tell them about this, get them to break away peacefully. And Vuk tell Srpska that they cant break away from Bosnia, that you won’t support them. Otherwise the Bosnian war and Srebrenica will happen and they will blame you again.” Annabeth finished. They nodded soon they went to a phonebooth. 

Each Yugoslav made the call. After Janez finished he mumbled “I hope Jakub won’t get a war either”. While waiting for the others to finish they had started talking some more, Annabeth was curious to know who Jakub was. She went to the blonde. “Janez you seem worried about Jakub which country is he?” she asked softly. The blond blushed “Slovakia.” Annabeth smiled “you don’t have to worry about him he will get his independence peacefully in 1992.” Janez smiled “Hvala vam”. 

Soon everything was done and after Percy explained that they had to wait for Grover, the 6 promised to stay with them until then. They visited some places, Split, Kotor and Dubrovnik for Percy, Trebinje for Will, Tito’s birth house and grave for Nico, Kosovo Polje for Annabeth, Sarajevo for Leo, Velenje for Hazel, Laka Orchid and the Triglav for Frank, Mostar for Piper, Zagreb and Ljubljana for Jason. Enis insisted on visiting Srebrenica, just to look at all the people they had saved. 

The Yugo’s met up with Herakles and Glafkos aka Greece and Cyprus. The Yugo’s thought that they deserved to know about the Demigods. When Piper told them she was a daughter of Aphrodite, Glafkos turned red and Herakles bursted out laughing. Before explaining that Aphrodite was born naked on the Island of Cyprus. This made the Demigods laugh. Janez had managed to let Annabeth call the Baltics, she told them that she was proud of them for being strong against Russia and congratulated them on their independence, which made the trio confused but happy.

When Grover Iris messaged them they said goodbye, they gave their addresses and promised to write them. They had all became friends. Enis got along with Will and Percy the best, while Frank and Nico had somehow managed to make the sleepy Montenegrin their closest Yugo friend, Leo and Vuk enjoyed their time together, Jason and Piper got along with drazen (Piper can’t hear a word about football anymore), Hazel and Marija got along great, Janez with Annabeth. 

When they saw Grover they stepped on the Argo, the time changed. Giving Grover the time to investigate it again. They waved at Grover and sailed away. They changed back into their normal clothes before Percy spoke up “that was eventful.” Annabeth signed. “I agree” Jason was in a bit of a happy daze. He had met 2 football legends, this was definitely his favorite quest. Will smiled “maybe we can to a library and look up if everything went well.” They smiled and nodded. Leo changed course and they soon arrived back the Balkans, this time in Split. They went to the Library and Split up. They promised to meet up after 30 minutes. “what changed?” Will asked sitting down. Before anyone could say something Jason happily said “they won the world cup in 2018”. The others smiled knowing how much Jason loves the team. “well I found out that they actually manage to stop the war, we did our job”. Annabeth smiled. “Only Serbia is still bitching with Kosovo” Frank continued. Nico signed “the Balkans will never change.” Will smiled at Nico before he told them that some of the countries won Eurovision. The others looked at him oddly. “What I’m a kid of Apollo, Eurovision is the longest running music competition, what did you expect? That because I can’t sing I don’t give a fuck about music competitions” he giggled. Nico smiled as he threw a arm around the shorter blond. “you are strange but that’s why I love you” Nico said softly “I love you too” the blond said gently. “Get a room” Leo laughed. Followed by a “Jerk”, “Bitch”. The others laughed. The others noted Nico was not afraid to show affection and asked why. “LGBTQ is more accepted now since they don’t accuse them for the war.” Jason piped up “could it be…” he ran to a computer and returned a minute later he was jumping up and down “SEJAN IS REALL BITCHES” he yelled and hugged Leo and Nico who were sitting closest. Less than a minute later they were kicked out. 

“We should go back” Hazel noted sadly. They all wanted to check up on their idiots. “Or we could look for them while we wait for Grover” Leo said. “we only know their 1990 addresses they might have moved.” Percy argued. Jason noted that Enis lived in Sarajevo in the spring and Mostar in the summer, and that he had lived there since Yugoslavia. “I don’t know” Annabeth said. “come on isn’t we might fail but we have to try your quote” Percy argued. After some minutes it was decided “alright, Sarajevo it is lets go back to our idiots.”

They hired a car and started driving. A couple of hours later they arrived in ‘Europe’s Jerusalem’. They soon found the Latin Bridge, the bridge that marked Europe’s fate as war for the next 4 years. When they the house they knocked on the wooden door. It opened, they saw a glimpse of the man before he ran back yelling “Dražen I’m almost ready, just a couple of more minutes!” He yelled. The man realized something was wrong so he turned back to the door. Infront of the demigods now stood a confused brown haired male with a curl to the side of his head. Bosnia. “Umm can I help you?” Jason decided to take the lead. “zdravo we met in 1990 we helped you prevent the war.” He cocked his head to the side thinking. “I think I remember, you are Jason right?” the blond nodded.  
Before they could rebond they heard a car stop. 

“Zdravo Idiote are you ready?” they looked at the voice and recognized Croatia. “Dražen you remember those kids from 1990? They are here!” Enis smiled. Dražen got out of the car and nodded “Didn’t think I would see you ever again. Looks like I owe Šćepan money now.” The gang smiled the Balkans and bets… “How are you both” Will asked. “I’m good” Dražen said “I won the World Cup 2 years ago, life can’t get beter right now.” Enis nodded “Though I didn’t won the Cup we saved 68.110+ lives and my country isn’t full of mines, and that’s my reward”. Clearly preventing the Bosnian war was the best for him. “Tristo kosmatih medvedov, what is taking you so long” someone that was coming out of the car yelled. A blond. A Balkan blond. Slovenia. “Janez” Annabeth smiled. “It’s good to see you.” Janez registered what was happening. “Annabeth?” she nodded. “What are you doing here?” Leo piped in “We wanted to check up on you Amigo.”Janez smiled “We actually got a small Balkan meeting to attend, you wanna come?” Dražen looked at him weird. “What I can be reckless too you stupid Koza”. He turned to the gang “what do you say?” the others looked at each other. “sure”.

Hours later they arrived in Mostar, the meeting place. They were the first to arrive. While traveling music played quietly in the background as they talked about what had happened in their lives. Jakub finally had the guts to ask Janez out. The other couples were still together. At one point Annabeth had recognized one of the songs she had looked at the Bosnian and told him that she recognized it. He told her that it is called Hajde da ludujemo, that it is one of his favorite songs. When they were walking towards the meeting place Annabeth saw the bridge and she noted that it was the original bridge. Since they prevented the wars the original bridge didn’t get destroyed. Enis smiled. The bridge was one of his most famous buildings. They walked up to a small church on top of a mountain. Janez signed “And now we have to wait for the idiots that are our family.” After a while Greece arrived. “Where are Vlad and Dimitri didn’t they come with you?” the Croatian asked. He shook his head “They had some problems after that meeting in America. And since I was on my way already they went with Vuk and Šćepan.” The trio’s eyes widened the Bulgarian and the Serbian in one car together? That doesn’t end well. The Romanian would have to control his lover while the Montenegrin would have to control his cousin. Soon the Macedonian arrived and greeted the other nations before she turned to our hero’s “Who are you?” she asked the demi gods. “Don’t you recognize them?” the Greek said “If I’m not mistaken these are the demi gods.” He turned to Piper “Aphrodite’s daughter right?” She nodded. Marija smiled “I remember, I am so sorry” the others shrugged it off. Turkey arrived with Albania. The demi gods soon explained who they were. Sadiq signed “I’m too old for this shit”. 

“Da ti is'hnat madyata!” Turkey signed “That’s Bulgaria.” It was soon followed by “Idi u kurac!” Dražen signed “Vuk” two loud yells followed “TACI” “Ućuti” Enis laughed “Looks like Vlad and Šćepan are tired of their shit” soon 4 angry people arrived the black haired male started yelling “REMIND ME TO NEVER DRIVE WITH SERBIA AGAIN, WORST TRIP.” The strawberry blond who stood next to him signed “Calm down Dimi its over”. He then noticed the demi gods. But before he could ask the question Šćepan said it “Dimitri, Vlad these are the Demi gods.” The Bulgarian laughed. “You cant be serious.” Serbia nodded “He is.” Romania’s eyes widened “First that stupid angel and those hunters and now demi gods, I have seen enough magic, where I know shit about. I need a drink.” The Bulgarian nodded “ditto”. “Excuse me shouldn’t you held your meeting first” Jason interrupted. Vuk laughed “You spend almost a month with us and you forgot that we drink the whole time?” Enis had already grabbed the Rakija. Janez signed “idiots”. 

Soon the meeting was over. Vuk had tried to kill Dimitri, while Herakles and Sadiq almost started a new Balkan war. The bottles Rakija and Ouzo flew above their heads as they ate Cevapi with Ajvar. 

The gang laughed. The Balkans would never change. And they wouldn’t change them for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> the random words in their langauge are curse words, if you want look it up.


End file.
